


Notte del Carnevale

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Carnevale AU, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Gabriel Reyes is one suave dude, M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, Mentioned Reinhardt Wilhelm, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, anonymous flirting, sex occurs after they know who the other is, things get a little surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: The veil between fantasy and reality is ever so thin during Carnevale.





	Notte del Carnevale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Those lines in the Blackwatch: Retribution event did not go unnoticed by me and, ergo by that logic, I had to write a fic about Carnevale. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> As always, beta-read and critiqued by WhoGeek. Bless her for her patience with my nonsense.

Oh, yes, things were going marvelously. 

Jack was going to fire helix rockets at his superiors. 

A full week in Venice. A full week! During Carnevale. 

He frowned at the box on his bed. His mission had already been completed, technically. The Italian authorities were now aware of Overwatch’s activities in the region as planned, had given him full range to do what he needed to, and he was free to go home. 

Except he wasn't. Overwatch refused to send a pickup or even a simple train ticket until Carnevale was over. 

And now there was a box. 

With Ana’s handwriting. 

“It's definitely too dangerous as of now to arrange an early extraction. So enjoy yourself, Morrison. I picked this out myself.” 

He was afraid to tug open the satin white ribbon that held the cardboard shut. 

Nothing good ever happened when Ana said there was no point to something. 

He grumbled, muttering to himself as he flicked it undone and-

He was really going to murder Ana Amari. 

The plush midnight blue and white velvet was somehow heavy and light under his fingers as he pulled out a cape. Everything was coordinated to his colors and of course it fit perfectly. 

One would think he would stick out, but not tonight. 

He could already see a fair few revelers outside the slat-shade window. 

He paused as he picked up the mask. It was a half face, simple and yet textured with gilding at the crown and edging. A red lacquer faded into an ombre blue across his face, an antique crackle effect in the white underneath. 

Jack Morrison was no longer Jack Morrison. 

Now he was simply another nameless mask.

Considering his recent promotions, it felt so very wrong.

And yet perfect, in a way. 

As he'd spent most of his time walking the floating city back and forth, he knew the route to the palace by heart. The 500-year-old lanterns were lit, casting the streets in a glow that seemed so odd and out of place in the world nowadays. Unlike so many places, there was not a single speck of technology or modernity to be found, even in hubs. At night, striding by other people dressed in flamboyant costumes and feathers that made Jack feel plain by comparison, he was a man cast out of time. This wasn't the Omnic Crisis of the 21st century. This was the 16th century come forth to swallow him whole.

The senator was overjoyed to see him as his name was read aloud by someone dressed as a page. Jack was stiff under the brocade but bore the conversation while trying not to be too distracted by the endless variety of hats. Ana hadn't seen fit to give him one; a fact for which he was eternally grateful. But the ones flouncing around were just fascinating. Large tricorns with oversized feathers, fascinators with mesh and jewels of Venetian glass, and hoods trimmed in colors he could barely identify. Capes and skirts fluttered and rustled as boots walked on air over the tiled floor. It was completely alien and yet everything seemed to belong exactly where it was meant to. 

A quick declination of an offer to dance with the senator landed him quite near the floor itself. He watched the dance with vague attention which turned into interest as the waltz transformed into some sort of ancient line dance. The steps weren't that difficult. Maybe he would on the next go round. After all, no one remembered who was under the mask. No harm in having a little bit of fun. 

The string quintet struck up a second waltz and he shrugged, gazing instead at the frescoed ceiling and chandeliers that had most likely seen more history than even Wilhelm could recite off the top of his head. He hummed a bit as a gloved hand brushed his arm. 

Jack startled as the figure bent an elegant leg, flourishing a black tricorn edged in gold with white plumage. The black velvet brocade of the rest of the gallantry was shot through with iridescent thread, making the person before him look nearly like a mirage in the flickering candlelight. The person (to be frank, with this holiday, Jack wasn't quite sure which gender was underneath) was tall, the chain and cape making their shoulders even broader. The thin leather belt held a very real sword beneath and everything screamed rogue, right down to the choice of mask. There were quite a few skulls and death masks in varying states of decrepit to realistic to jeweled. This one was gilded and cracked, full faced and dry-brushed in a way that made it look like real bone. Jack could distinguish no part of their features to even have a ghost of a chance at identification. 

Such was the holiday, he supposed. 

The silvery glove extended as the stranger replaced their hat, wordlessly asking for a reel. Jack paused as the senator returned, the lower half of his face split into a wide grin. 

“Ah, my dear friend has been asked for a dance! The gentlemanly thing to do would be to accept.” He leaned forward and whispered into Jack's ear. “Be wary not to lose yourself to a demon on the night of Carnevale. The veil between the worlds is so very thin.” 

Jack blinked as the senator disappeared, leaving him alone with the world's most patient rogue. His ungloved hand was nearly consumed by leather as the specter led him out onto the floor. 

Jack Morrison had never been one to say he was a good dancer. He could lead something simple when necessary, and a line was fine if he had the time to memorize it. This partner made it crystal clear that Jack was meant to follow. He could barely make out the soft liquid glint behind the sockets of the mask that marked that there was, indeed, something human behind it.

Following was definitely something Jack could do. 

He found a vein in the mask to focus on as the arm like an iron rod beneath the velvet pulled him flush against death itself. A violin picked up a swelling refrain and the creature before him moved. 

The waltz wasn't too terribly difficult to pick up. It was the traveling bit that was killing him. He could have sworn he had rhythm somewhere. The specter’s shoulders shook with mirth as he tapped out a rhythm underneath Jack's shoulder blade. 

Oh. There it was. He hadn't been too far off. Just a half step or so. 

The stranger spun him into a turn, fingers brushing over his ribcage. Jack looked back over his shoulder as his back was pulled against the stranger's chest. 

On the one hand, this was all very romantic. 

On the other, now he had to do this backwards. 

His first instinct, honestly, was to fight the gentle hold around his waist and wrist. But this wasn't a battle he could win and he was more than willing to surrender. There was a slight lull in the music and he glanced out at the thickening crowd. 

Incense and perfume hung heavy in the air as glass clinked, anonymous faces nodding their approval as couples and groups whirled past. The stranger turned him again and his heart beat just that much faster as he found himself staring at death once more. 

He felt a little lightheaded as the stranger pulled him impossibly close, still leading them to a destination unknown. The lights dimmed as they passed through an arched doorway and Jack gave a sharp inhale as the porcelain-plated copper dipped lower to press against his throat. He was barely aware of being under the stars as the stranger pressed him up against the exterior stucco wall. 

Jack blinked, instincts finally kicking back in as he blocked the person in the mask from snaking a hand under his chin. The mask gave a soft huff as one wrist was caught, removing the hat with the other. The mask fell away into his hand and Jack balked. 

“Reyes?”

Gabriel grinned. “Pretty sure we're past last names at this point, Jack.” 

“How… what?” Jack finished lamely, fumbling with the ties to his mask. Gabe stilled his fingers by enveloping them in his free hand. 

“It's Carnevale, Jack.” 

Jack stilled as his companion’s eyes narrowed into dangerously hypnotic slits. Why did that sound so different coming from Gabe? Why did Italian have to just roll off his tongue like it was nothing? When had his face gotten so close? 

“Embrace the madness.” 

Gabriel closed the space between them, wine and smoke bringing Jack right back into the magic. The velvet of the cape draped over one side of him and it only seemed natural for Jack to latch on with his free hand. Had they added a drum or was it his pulse pounding out a waltz in his own ears? Gabriel moved slowly from his lips down to Jack's neck and-

Had it not been Carnevale when nothing was real, Jack would have been startled at the noise that left his throat. 

But it was real. Gabriel Reyes was very much so real. 

Jack could feel the specter’s lips curl into a smile at the moan. Gabriel nearly purred as he wrapped his arms around the one of them who was still in his mask. Wine and salt and glass and bells. A kaleidoscopic night and Jack couldn't possibly tell where the fantasy ended and reality began. 

Gabriel pulled away, still grinning like the devil as he replaced the skull and tricorn. Jack scolded himself that this was unreal for umpteenth time as his hand disappeared into velvet and leather, whisked away down the narrow alleyway between two ancient buildings. And yet the magic refused to stop working. The Gabriel that was now not Gabriel and something else entirely pulled him gently along as if they were flying. 

The bridge between sections was far too crowded to pass. Jack felt an arm under his ribcage as he found himself over water and safely on the other side, velvet and smoke mixing. That was simply a flying leap, he told himself. There was no way that Gabriel Reyes could actually fly. 

The hallway to his room was just as grand as he'd left it; flickering oil lamps with gaslights and gold, the black and white tiles covered in a runner like burgundy. All roads led to Rome, was it? In this case it seemed that all avenues led to Jack's room. 

He was vaguely aware of a second case placed right next to his inside the open closet as Gabe simply came to a stop, somehow having turned them like the dance before so that Jack's back was facing the bed. Jack shook his head to try to clear it. There were too many questions bouncing around. He wanted them answered before the magic took hold again. 

The grinning skull was placed on the bedside table as Gabriel found a juncture between velvet and flesh, simply there to crowd Jack's space as he waited for any sign to continue. 

“Please?” 

Gabe's glove played with the ribbon and fasteners up Jack's side. Was it just the low light or were his eyes truly giving off an ethereal glow? 

“Yes…” 

Jack wasn't quite sure how to feel about Gabe unlacing the intricate blue costume, but the low glint of the skull was pretty convincing. The capelet fluttered to the floor as the brocade slipped from his shoulders. The silvery leather fingers cast an ethereal contrast to his pale skin as Gabriel gently ushered the velvet down his hips. His breathing picked up as he found himself seated, exposed and wanting. He reached up to release the ribbon that held the mask to his face while Gabe undid the clasps to his own black fabric. A firm hand gripped his wrists before he could undo the knot and led him down, pinning the offending appendages to the mattress. 

“I told you, Jack. It's Carnevale.” Warm lips pressed against his, effectively halting any protest as Jack was enveloped by the heavy velvet. The free hand stroked his chest, leaving a trail of stuttering breath behind. 

If the night had been a kaleidoscope before, it was a cacophony now. Colors blurred above as sound and fury took hold below. He wondered vaguely if everything SEP had done to him had anything to do with being able to hear his own blood rushing through his veins as Reyes planted kiss after kiss after caress. The awkward little sound he'd made before was nothing compared to the keening Gabriel was able to coax out of him. Somewhere in all of this the velvet and brocade gave way to skin, leather replaced with a burning hand over his wrist. 

And did he burn. 

Jack's haze thickened to fog as he lost himself completely under the barrage. But there was Gabe, gently guiding him back, barely holding him above water as he drowned. Was it Gabe? Or was it the demon that had spirited him away under the gaslight? The ever-shifting shadows refused to settle on a shape. 

There was only feeling in the wine-dark night. 

The choked-off sob surprised him as light blossomed behind his eyes, liquid fire and ice running through his limbs. He blindly reached for the specter, hand catching his and guiding it over the broad shoulder. Breath ghosted over his jaw as he writhed, coherent thought long since out of his grasp. 

The dance slowed to it's last step, partner moving away as Jack fought for air. He flinched heavily at the abrupt cool of the damp cloth on his skin. Italian? Spanish? English? He couldn't translate the words whispered into his ear. 

Deft fingers unknotted the mask and lifted it ever so gently, the blue and crimson sitting perfectly content next to the skull. The world would be so much nicer if the ceiling would stay still for one moment, Jack decided as Gabriel slipped into bed beside him, tucking the light sheets around them both. An arm slid under his head, another around his ribs, giving him a solid anchor to cling to as comprehension flickered away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack roused slowly, limbs heavy and very warm. His body unconsciously snuggled in closer to the bulk next to him and he froze. He peeked up at Gabriel’s still sleeping face as Carnevale came flooding back to him. Gabe stirred and stretched, smiling slowly at the man next to him.

“Morning.” 

Jack said nothing, a blush settling in on his features. Gabe ruffled his hair fondly. 

“Ready to get back to reality?” 

Gabe chuckled as Jack tucked himself back under his chin. 

“Ana sent me as your early extraction so, technically, I call the shots.” 

Jack blinked up at him. 

“My verdict is that I'm not ready to get out of this bed and I'm guessing you aren't either.” 

Jack shook his head. 

“It's a rainy morning in Venice. I'll tell ‘em it was too choppy to get a water taxi out of here to the train station.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack's nose. “Hotel is a great location on general. Lousy if you wanna make a quick getaway.” His eyes narrowed to those same dangerous slits that held Jack pinned the night before. “I really doubt you wanna actually run.” 

“No…” Jack croaked, finally finding his voice. 

“Good. I'm tired of chasing your oblivious ass.” 

Jack's laugh ended in a breathy moan as Gabriel found that spot on his neck again. 

Extraction and reality could wait a little while longer.


End file.
